MiniVan: Battle to the Death?
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Fight the 5 bosses within the Pagoda. Can Misaki win this battle...? Can she bring Justice to the Mastermind? Small Kaisaki Romance.


**Gahahaha~!  
I swear to god, Mini-Vanguard are so damn Hilarious and Cute~!  
*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**This story was base on Mini-Van ep.34 an one that's from ep.33~  
Then it gave me an idea about the episode, so I change it a bit~~~  
And I might be overly dramatic about this as well. XD**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Battle to the Death?_**

Misaki, the Samurai of Justice, stands in front of the evil 5 Stored Pagoda, where all 5 of the dangerous criminals awaits for their opponent within the mansion in each floor.

"Are you curtain that the mastermind went into this building?" The woman named Misaki was wearing plain dark brown montsuki and the collar was opened a bit, also could see her bare chest. She also wore a dark scarf and a white headband, with a red knot to tie her her up. Misaki turned to the Evil Merchant, Miwa, who was tied up and crying. "Yeeees~! Can you untie me now?" Miwa whines as Misaki turned back to the Pagoda. Amaterasu walks up to Misaki.

"Are you absolutely sure that you go in there alone, Misaki-sama?" Amaterasu questioned in a worried voice as Misaki turned to her and smiled. "Do not worry, I won't take long. Now, I'll be off" Misaki said as she walks into the building.

- First Floor, Round 1 -

Misaki walked to the middle of the room, she looks around and found no one. Then she was attacked from above, she was able to block it and jump back. She saw a boy who was covered in newspapers and used a rolled newspaper as a weapon. She just looked at him.

"Muahahahaha~! I am Newspaper Kyou~! You will never defeat me-" Before Kyou finished the sentence, Misaki hit him across the head with a frying pan and swiftly defeated him. She walks up the stairs with no reaction on her face._ 'Now, who's next?'_ Misaki thought.

- Second Floor, Round 2 -

When Misaki arrived at the second floor. She noticed a man wearing a brown fur shirt and one shoulder armor and a large chain over his shoulder. He looks like a deadly man, but he was carrying... Headbands?  
Misaki was confused if that was his weapons or not, but she focus for an attack.

"I am Headband Tetsu and you shall not pass!" Tetsu said as he smirked. "Headband Boomerang!" He threw his headbands and they started to fly towards Misaki. Misaki took out her katana and cut the headband.

"Muahahaa, There are more for you to come!" Tetsu threw more headbands, but Misaki didn't dodge it an shows no sign of struggle. Misaki end up cutting all of them in half and in the end. Tetsu was out of headbands to throw, so Misaki win.

"Well played, my friend. You may pass now." Tetsu said as Misaki just walks up the stairs.

- Third Floor, Round 3 -

Misaki walked into a very dark room, she don't have a choice but to used her senses. Then, she heard a giggle.

"You shall call me 'Queen'" The girl said as Misaki turned on the light switch. The woman twitched. "Hey!" She shouted at Misaki.

"I am Kunoichi Asaka and you shall never pass through me~! " Asaka smirked as she took out her kunais. Misaki thought for a moment, then thought of an idea.

"Finally, A girl." Misaki suddenly said as Asaka looked at her confused. Misaki walked to her closer then stared at her with a seriously look on her face. "The reason I came here is because I need some love advise. How do you make my crush look at me?" Misaki questioned with a fake determined look on her face. Asaka face lit up like a light.

"I understand what you're facing right! I don't care if he's focusing on other stuff as long as he's having fun, but... Maybe... just only a little... he can..." Asaka suddenly became shy and fiddle her fingers. Misaki used a inflatable doll and after she's finishing putting air into the doll while Asaka was distracted. She put the doll in front of Asaka and walked off while Asaka talking to the doll about her love problems.

"And and his lobster he cook for me is very very delicious! I'm so happy that he..." The voice fades as Misaki continued walking up the stairs.

- Fourth Floor, Round 4 -

As Misaki arrived at the fourth floor, she saw a red-hair samurai standing in the middle of the room. He smirked as he wield two katanas in his hands. "I am Duel-wield Ren..." Ren said as he closed his eyes. "I have to admit you're not bad yourself... However, You're no match for me" Ren said the last part in a deep voice, he opened his eyes and saw how bright his eyes them usual.

"We'll see." Misaki said calmly as she took out her Katana and her frying pan. Misaki attacked Rem, but he kept on dodging her attacks. Then, Ren found her opening and slash her, but Misaki able to block it by swinging her frying pan. She only have a small cut on her arm. "Hm... You are one strong samurai, but still I do not want to waste my time by the likes of you." Misaki smirked as she swiftly went pass Ren and quickly bashed him at the head with the frying pan. It knocked him out.

_'Now, My final battle... Mastermind, be prepared.' _Misaki thought as she walks up the stairs.

- Fifth Floor, Final Round -

Misaki was utterly surprised by the change of scenery of the room. It look exactly like a park, then Misaki noticed there's someone on the bench. But she couldn't see well by the amount of cats on him. Misaki walks up to him.

"Please state your name and business." Misaki said as she crossed her arms and looks at him. She didn't get any response from him. She carefully left up the cat on his face and put the cat on her arms, brushing it's fur as she stared at the handsome man right in front of here. When she looks closely, he have light brown hair and was wearing a blue yukata. He looks like he's asleep. "What should I do...?" Misaki looks around and saw no one but this person, the cats and herself. She have no choice to wake him up for answers.

"Wake up." Misaki called out as she used one if her hands to shake him as she's still carrying the cat in her arms. She noticed the man twitched and moan. "Uhmm..."

"Please wake up, Sit." Misaki rise her voice a bit and shook him more, but carefully so the cats won't fall on him. The man moans again, but this time, his eyes slowly began to opened and focus on the person who woke him up from his sleep. "...?" The man gave a questionable look on his face as Misaki stared at his forest green eyes. Then she turned away to hide her little blush.

"Umm... Who are you and Do you know the location of the Mastermind?" Misaki asked quietly as Kai stared at her for a few minutes then started to smirk.

"I am Akuma Kai, the Final Boss of this tower. Those who awaken me from my slumber must be punished..." Kai said as she slowly sit up, the cats were jumping off of him and Misaki gave a surprised look on her face and about to take out her katana. Kai immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bench, pinned both of her wrist down on the bench with Kai on top. She was unable to get her weapon. "W-What are yo-!" Misaki was cut of by a sudden kiss from Kai. She blushed by the sudden action and turned away, but as she turned away, he kisses her smooth neck. That makes her shivers.

"You shall no escape from my grasp, My Lady... Now tell me your name" Kai's voice became deeper as he said those word. Misaki still didn't made eye contact to that person, almost like she wants to hide her embarrassed face. "You shall never know..." Misaki said quietly as Kai smirked down at her.

"Hmm... Hard-to-get, huh?" Kai smirked wider and about to give her another kiss.

All of a sudden, Kai was knocked by having a hit by a wooden bat on the head. The person who hit Kai was Aichi who's wearing his usual normal clothes and he was blindfolded...?

"Hey! Did I do it? Did I hit the piñata? " Aichi shouted out as he swinging his bat around. Misaki able to keep his distance away. "Aichi, Wrong Story." Misaki said calmly as she sit up and rest Kai's head on her lap, rubbing the part he was hit at the head. Aichi pause for a moment and took off his blindfold. "Oh, Sorry!" Aichi said then dashed off,Leaving Misaki alone with Kai and the Cats.

"Okay...Atleast I'm with favorite my person and animal." Misaki smiled as she looks around for the Mastermind. What she didn't know that the Mastermind already escapes while Misaki was fighting with Ren.

* * *

**The End**

**Akuma Kai and the Pinãta part is something I made up. XD  
But it does made the story a bit more random~~~**


End file.
